


love drunk

by beatosuffers



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatosuffers/pseuds/beatosuffers
Summary: Josie absolutely loves the taste of the lip balm Penelope uses, so she keeps stealing kisses from Penelope.





	love drunk

**Author's Note:**

> for rena. you little shit.

 

When Penelope first kissed Josie it was everything the latter girl imagined. It was soft, sweet, and slow, with Penelope’s hand at the back of her neck and the other on her waist, clinging, as if the raven haired girl is afraid to let go. And there may not be fireworks in the background but she could feel the explosion on her chest and stomach from such a simple action.

 

Josie felt her entire body burning, with every movement of their lips from that first time, to the hands on her body. Josie feels like she’s on fire and she’s afraid she actually is, but Penelope doesn’t flinch nor pulls away but instead continues to press closer to her. Josie’s drowning in the girl’s scent, at her touch, and the sensation and the taste of Penelope’s lips on her.

 

Her senses are heightened and she feels like burning more than ever with all of those mixed in but at the same time there’s a sense of calm inside of her, the same kind of calm that reminds her of that one summer night, lying down on the sand with the raven haired witch, the moon above their heads, the waves crashing with the background noise of from a party somewhere, and her head pressed against Penelope’s chest, hearing her heart beat that sends her to peace.

 

They didn’t know what they were to each other then, but during that time, Josie has never felt so content.

 

She’s feeling so much but at the same time there’s the contentment and the peace and it’s all because of the girl who has their lips attached on hers. Josie thinks in that moment that she’s so capable of burning the world down and only Penelope could put out the fire.

 

It was her first kiss and she hopes it’s also Penelope’s first, that she’s the only who has and will always only be able to taste this lips.

 

And ever since that first kiss, Josie has found herself intoxicated with the way Penelope moves her lips and tongue against her and the taste. It’s like a mix of bananas and strawberries, it was sweet and as she thinks about it, suits Penelope. And Josie finds herself craving for that taste, that, and also a huge need to have Penelope’s lips on hers (she asked Penelope about her lip balm once and found herself loving it when it's on Penelope's lips).

 

So Josie finds a way to sneak in kisses during the day.

 

Good morning kisses that Josie craves the moment she opens her eyes and sees the raven haired beauty besides her (Penelope would always complain about because she hasn't brushed her teeth but Josie doesn't really care). Goodbye kisses once they have to go their separate ways because they have different schedules. Josie leaving her class early just so she can meet Penelope at the halls before they have to go their next class and capture the raven-haired witch’s lips for a moment.

 

Josie is never one for PDA’s, it’s always just a small peck, never going beyond that when in public. Just a small peck to feel and taste.

 

Sometimes if Josie is feeling bold, she’d grab the hazel eyed witch, drag her to the nearest empty room and just make out until they run out of breath. Then there are those times when it’s just the both of them lounging around the common room, reading together, with Josie’s legs on Penelope’s lap, that Josie would turn away from her book, and find Penelope so goddamn beautiful that she can’t help but show her appreciation with a kiss that has Penelope smiling.

 

And then, there’s late nights spent in her room. Studying or binge watching a show. Making a game during their study sessions, that if Penelope gets the answer correct for their homework, she’ll earn a kiss, a reward that both of them benefits. And the best thing about it is: Penelope’s one of the smartest witch at the Salvatore Boarding school.

 

Josie wouldn’t say she’s addicted, kissing is just nice and Penelope’s lips are just so soft and sweet. And okay, she finds herself talking about it especially to Lizzie, who is not amused and often makes gagging noises when she sees them kissing, and the blonde girl with her unstoppable mouth as always, calling Josie a satan lip addict and that she probably should go head to Emma’s.

 

She didn’t.

 

It’s their usual study night in Penelope’s room, both of them comfortable doing their homework on the Penelope's bed when the girl suddenly asks, “Hey JoJo am I really that irresistible?”

 

Josie’s face heats up, looking anywhere but the girl in front of her, “You’re so full of yourself Penelope.”

 

Penelope just laughs and Josie feels herself smiling at the sound.

 

“You tell me you don’t like PDA and even told me it’s not allowed here in this school when we  first started going out and next thing I know, you’re always all over me now, not that I’m complaining but are you okay?”

 

Josie chuckles, “Pen, I’m fine. Not to inflate your ego even more but like okay maybe you are  _irresistible._ ”

 

Penelope raises an eyebrow, she knows that she is but it’s also very rare for Josie to admit something like that, “Are you sure Lizzie didn’t cast any spell on you that makes you want to shove your tongue in my mouth so often?”

 

“Oh my god Penelope!” Josie grabs a pillow and hits the girl.

 

Penelope giggles as she raises her arms up, “Hey, I’m just kidding but it’s possible you know and I’d like to formally thank her for it.”

 

Josie just rolls her eyes, “Why would she even put herself through the,” Josie makes a quotation sign with her fingers, “torture.”

 

Penelope makes a face that has Josie giggling and grabbing the pillow again to hit her, “You’re gross.”

 

“Says the girl who keeps on mixing her saliva with mine.”

 

“Oh my god, if you put it that way I am never kissing you again.”

 

Penelope smirks, “Oh really?”

 

Josie glares at the raven witch, “Yes.”

 

Penelope’s smirk just grows wider as she moves closer to the brunette. Their faces just a few centimeters apart that has Josie feeling so nervous all of a sudden. Josie's eyes suddenly snaps to the girl’s lips and swallows. Penelope’s so close that she could smell her lip balm and almost taste it and she can if she wants to, and give in to Penelope’s stupid games but no, not this time. Josie has self-control.

 

Josie eyes drifts back to Penelope’s face instead then, brushing off the thought of her lips on hers and the heavy feeling of need, that she sees the girl in front of her tilt her head, eyebrows scrunched together.

 

Confused, Josie asks, “Is something wrong?

 

Penelope suddenly cups her face.

 

“Uh what are you doing?” Josie asks, she wants to pull away but as the seconds go by she could feel her resolve crumbling down and just let Penelope win whatever this is.

 

“Hold on there’s something on your face.”

 

“Wha-“

 

Before Josie could finish, she’s tasting bananas and strawberries and soft lips on her that got her closing her eyes and leaning onto the touch, kissing Penelope back. She moves her lips perfectly with Penelope’s, moving together in sync and god, what was she even thinking making a declaration of never kissing the girl again.

 

And as Josie is about fully indulge herself, Penelope breaks away and smirks.

 

“It was me.” Penelope declares, “I knew you loved the taste of my lip balm and although it was never my thing, I kept wearing it because of that, and it was enough to have you craving for more which helps in annoying someone and of course the best part, being able to kiss you and have you always claim me in front of everyone and no spell even needed. I knew you were wild JoJo,” Penelope winks.

 

Josie’s jaw just drops, confusion written all over face and before she knows it she grabs the pillows all around her and starts throwing it to the girl that she’s kinda glad she gets to call a girlfriend.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the mistakes!! 
> 
> made a twitter side acc that was just meant for late night musings but gonna turn it into my posie dump i guess @bravetheoceans


End file.
